


Ingen grunn til å gynge båten

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Blushing, Brothels, Brother/Brother Incest, Destroying Childhood Memories, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pirates, Prostitution, Shyness, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pelle og Pysa tar inn på bordellet Noahs Ark når Den Sorte Dame ligger til kai i Verstingbukta. De er begge betatt av Madelen, og Madelen ser en god mulighet til å få tvillingene til å dele på godene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingen grunn til å gynge båten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvernknurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/gifts).



> Ja, ja, så har det kommet til detta. God gammaldags twincest og trekant-sex med et par sjørøvere fra mine kjære (og lettere misbrukte) barndomsminner. Jeg vil bare si at kvernknurr er altfor oppmuntrende ovenfor mine sprø idéer! xD Og denna historien tar plass samtidig som denne ficen hun har skrevet fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/3175938

Det var alltid grunn til å glede seg når Sabeltann ga beskjed at de skulle sette kursen mot Verstingbukta. Da var det utsikter for mye moro og spetakkel som ikke kunne bekymre Pysa en gang. Selv om han måtte innrømme at alle de greiene med den spanske fyren som Kapteinen var så sur på bekymret han, i det minste bitte litt. En kunne jo aldri vite hva som kunne skje! Men Pelle hadde bare klappet han på skulderen, på en grei og broderlig måte denne gangen, og sagt at de ikke tenke og bry seg om det. Sabeltann kunne fikse dette sammen med Langemann, Rosa og Benjamin, og de kunne patruljere byen på jakt etter noen festligheter de kunne slenge seg med på.

 

De to brødrene slentret gjennom de små gatene, overraskende flinke til å sno seg unna frekke lommetyver, og enda mer overraskende flinke til å naske med seg andre sitt lommeinnhold. Nå og da ble de sendt blikk av den beundrerne sorten. De var jo tross alt to av Sabeltanns menn.

 

Pelle dultet til Pysa i det de ende opp foran Noahs Ark. «Hva sier du lillebror?» humret Pelle ertende, og nøt synet av hvordan Pysa rødmet svakt. «Jo, det begynner jo å bli en stund siden vi var her sist» mumlet Pysa forsiktig. Pelle så over skuldra til Pysa og blunket til en av jentene som sto utenfor inngangen. «Jeg skal nok få han med meg denne gangen også» sa han til en av de eldre damene som gikk under navnet Søte Sally, som de begge kjente godt fra før. «Å jeg tviler ikke på det» sa Sally og lo mens hun gestikulere med en fjærprydet vifte. Når sant skulle sies så foretrakk hun å ha Pysa som kunde, mest fordi han var mer sjenert og søt enn broren, som kunne bli litt for brautende til tider. «Vi kan vell ta en tur innom» sa Pysa lavt, stadig rødmene når Pelle grep tak i hånda hans for å dra han med inn.

 

Interiøret på Noahs Ark var temmelig nedslitt, fløyelsgardinene hadde definitivt sett bedre dager. Men det var en fantastisk atmosfære der inne. Hjulpet godt på vei av pene kvinner som svinset rundt med bare bryster og løst hår. Pysa svelget og rødmet dypere. Han hadde vært her mange ganger, men disse tingene gjorde han stadig like sjenert og nervøs. Pelle klemte skulderen hans oppmuntrende og slapp hånden hans. Noe som fikk en gruppe blondiner i en stor burgunder-sofa til å utbryte små sukk og et og annet «Åhh så søtt!» Bordell-mammaen Charlotte som alltid fikk med seg alt banet seg vei bort til dem og smilte velkommen, samtidig som hun sendte et litt advarende blikk til de fnisende unge pikene som hun nylig hadde satt i arbeid. «Neimen se hva katta har slept inn» sa Charlotte og satt hendene i siden, mens hun så dem opp og ned. «Har dere blitt tjukkere siden sist?» spurte hun ertende. «Alltid hyggelig å se deg også Charlotte» gliste Pelle. «Og han her har muligens lagt på seg litt» sa han og klappet Pysa på magen. «Hei, gi deg da!» utbrøt Pysa fornærmet, mens han dyttet bort hånda til Pelle. Charlotte hevet et øyenbryn. «Nå får dere være snille mot hverandre mens dere er på besøk da gutter» Pelle og Pysa nikket samtidig. «Så klart» Sa Pelle «Vi vill ikke lage noe bråk» la Pysa til. Charlotte ristet på hodet. «Jeg kan aldri være sikker når det gjeller dere to» Pelle og Pysa gjorde sitt beste på å se uskyldige og medgjørlig ut, og Charlotte trakk på smilebåndet. «Jeg får vel bare håpe på det beste da» sukket hun.

 

Tvillingen ble trukket lenger inn blant fløyelsgardinene av en gruppe med gledespiker de hadde pleid omgang med sist de var her. Pysa merket tilfreds at Madelen var en av dem, og at hun hadde på en veldig flott rød kjole med dyp utringning. Det la Pelle merke til også.

 

Pelle begynte og legge ut om det siste toktet med Den Sorte Dame, en gledespike på hver arm. De overdrevne historien ble for det meste stukket hull på av Pysas forsiktige spydigheter. Gledespikene rundt dem moret seg over tvillingenes forhold, og hang over dem begge. Pelle og Pysa sendte hverandre et lurt blikk, de kunne spille opp 'småkranglete tvillingpirater' på en ganske så sjarmerende måte nå og da. Den rette sorten med damer synes de var søte og morsomme når de drev på slik. Madelen synes de var et sjarmerende tvillingpar, og hadde ingen problemer med og uttrykke det. «Dere kan vel ikke ens om noe som helst dere to» flirte hun. Pelle lente seg mot henne der hun hadde havnet ved siden av han. «Det hender vell nå og da» sa han og sendte et blikk mot Pysa som satt på andre siden av Madelen. «Et par ganger i året vil jeg tippet» sa Pysa. Han følte seg ganske modig i det han la hånda på det satengbekledde låret til Madelen. Pelle smalnet øynene, og prøvde og uttrykke at Pysa burde gå bort. Noe Pysa virkelig ikke hadde lyst til. Madelen så mellom de to brødrene og smilte mildt. «Det ser nå ut til at dere er veldig enig om en ting akkurat nå» sukket hun. Pelle og Pysa rødmet begge to og slapp hverandres blikk. Madelen la hånda på skulderen til begge «Vi skal nok finne en løsning skal dere se» sa hun lurt mens hun reiste seg. Mørkerødt sateng gled sakte over brede hofter som både Pelle og Pysa fulgte med øynene i det hun begynte og gå mot trappen. «Kommer dere i dag gutter?» ropte hun etter dem. Pelle og Pysa ga hverandre et litt usikkert og forvirra blikk, men fulgte villig etter opp den bratte trappa.

 

Madelen sto og ventet på dem i døra til et av de private værelsene. Armene i kors over de fyldige brystene og hofta mot dørkarmen. Pelle og Pysa kikket usikkert mellom henne og hverandre. «Ehm, hvem av oss vil du ha med inn først?» spurte Pysa forsiktig. Madelen la hodet på skakke og lot som om hun tenkte over spørsmålet. «Jeg tenkte nå at dere kunne bli med inn begge to og lære dere og dele på godene» sa hun med et blunk, før hun forsvant gjennom døråpningen. Pelle og Pysa ble stående og rødme og gni seg i nakken. «Tror du vi burde?» hvisket Pysa, og så sakte opp på broren. «Det skal vell gå greit» mumlet Pelle og tok tak i underarmen til Pysa, håndflaten rett over tatoveringen som de delte, og geleidet han med seg inn på værelset.

 

Sengen som Madelen satt i enden av var neimen ikke en liten en. Og gardinene var ikke fult så medtatt som de ute i salongen. Hun hadde allerede rukket og komme seg ut av kjolen, alt hun var kledd i var et korsett i silkebrokade og tynne silkestrømper som satt tett inntil den formfulle figuren hennes. Pelle og Pysa tok begge et par skritt nærmere når hun vinket dem over med en vifte hun holdt. De forsøkte og skyve på hverandre for og komme bort til henne først, men Madelen ville ikke ha noe av slik oppførsel. «Dere skal begge få, så det er ingen grunn til å krangle» sa hun strengt. Pelle og Pysa satte seg forsiktig ned på hver sin side av henne, mens de forsøkte og unngå hverandres blikk. «Slik ja» sa Madelen fornøyd. «Tror dere at dere kan samarbeide om å få dette korsettet av meg?» Pelle og Pysa tok tak i hver si tråd på sløyfa som festet det stramme korsettet og dro sakte i hver sin retning. Pelle og Pysa var pent nødt til å se på hverandre nå og da når de samearbeidet om og løsne båndet fra korsettet, mens fingrene deres strøk over hverandre med jevne mellomrom. Sakte med sikkert ble korsettet mindre stramt, helt til Madelen til slutt dro det løse korsettet over hodet med en rask bevegelse. «Se der ja» sa hun og smilte, de store brystene hennes fri. Hun kikket fra Pelle til Pysa og flirte «Det ser da ut til at dere koser dere» sa hun lurt, en hånd på innsiden av låret til begge brødrene. Pelle så bort og Pysa rødmet om mulig enda dypere.

 

Madelen reiste seg fra senga for og lettere skyve ned strømpene. Pelle og Pysa fulgte henne med blikket, men de klarte ikke å la vær og sende hverandre små blikk. Pelle svelget tungt i det blikket hans hvilte mellom beina til broren, og de klare konturene av hvor hard han var. Han kunne jo la vær og se i den retningen, men han var samtidig ganske nysgjerrig. Noe Pysa også temmelig åpenbart var. Han kikket forsiktig i Pelle sin retning, øynene flakkende mellom brorens tydelige ereksjon, og sine egne rastløse hender.

 

Madelen smilte og sukket. «Dere er nå søte da» sa hun fornøyd. Hendene hvilende på hoftene der hun sto naken foran dem. «Jeg håper ikke jeg er den eneste av oss som kaster klærne i kveld» sa hun sukkersøtt. Hun gled over gulvet og lente seg over skulderen til Pelle. «Kan du hjelpe lillebroren din tror du?» hvisket hun. Pelle så bort på Pysa som hadde fingrene i et fast grep om sengeteppet, og en rødme som bredde seg utover brystkassa. «Jeg, jeg tror da det» sa Pelle lavt. Han reiste seg nervøst og ble stående usikkert foran Pysa, før han dro han opp og la hendene sakte på belte hans. Pysa gjorde det samme, før han førte den ene hånda usikkert opp under den løse skjorta til Pelle. Pelle gjorde sitt beste på å kvele et lavt stønn, men han klarte det ikke helt. Han kunne føle den varme hånda til broren som skalv svakt, og hvordan det gjorde han enda hardere. Pelle dro skjorta og vesten opp over hodet til Pysa i samme bevegelse. Pysa bet seg i underleppa og vek med blikket når Pelle begynte og løsne beltet hans. Madelen humret «Jeg er nå sikker på at dere to har sett hverandre uten klær før» Pelle så alle steder bortsett fra på Pysa når Pysa dro skjorta og vesten av han. «Joa» sa Pysa lavt «vi har jo det» Pelle pustet ganske så tungt når han fikk løs beltet til Pysa, og Pysa hadde klart og løsne hans. «Men dette er nå ganske anderledes da» sa Pelle lavt. Madelen smilte og strakte seg på senga som en katt. «Det kan jeg tenke meg» sa hun lattermildt. «Men det ser da ut til at dere klarer dere bra»

Pelle holdt pusten når han skjøv buksene sakte ned, og så på hvordan Pysa gjorde det samme. Han la raskt merke til at de var like i størrelse, og det gjorde Madelen også. «Ikke verst» sa hun og lente haken på de foldete hendene der hun lå på magen og studerte dem.

Hun satte seg opp og strøk en finger forsiktig over brystene. «Har dere lyst til og komme bort hit nå gutter?» Pelle og Pysa krøp opp i senga på hver sin side av henne, begge to umiddelbart trukket mot de myke brystene hennes. Madelen kniste, slik som kyssene deres kilte. Begge tvillingene hadde samme tanken, og fingrene deres møttes ved de våte leppene hennes. De ga hverandre et raskt blikk, og fant ut hvordan de kunne koordinere bevegelsene deres, Pelle sine fingre ble sakte skjøvet dypt inn i varmen hennes, mens Pysa begynte forsiktig og bevege fingrene over klitoris. Madelen stønnet tilfreds «Nå kan dere se at ting går så mye bedre når dere samarbeider»

Hun så ned på de to sjørøverne med et vurderende blikk. De var like i størrelse, begge solid utstyrt. Madelen dro i ringen i øret til Pelle for å få han til å se opp på henne, Pysa fulgte raskt brorens eksempel. «Jeg får plass til begge to samtidig» sa hun med en stolt mine, som gled over i et knis når de så på henne med lettere fortumlede ansiktsuttrykk. «Hva, hva mener du?» stammet Pysa. «Jeg vet at dere har ingen problemer med og skjønne hva jeg sa» sa hun og blunket kokett.

Hun trakk seg unna den behagelige oppmerksomheten fra tvillingene og stilte seg på kne i senga. Pelle og Pysa så fra henne og til hverandre, før de bestemte seg for og trekke opp på hver sin side av Madelen. Pysa foran, og Pelle bak.

«Er du sikker?» spurte Pelle nervøst. Madelen himlet med øynene «Veldig sikker» sa hun bestemt «Jeg har tatt flere enn dere to på en gang» Begge la hendene på hoftene hennes, begge rødmet og Pysa bet seg i underleppa nok en gang når ereksjonene deres støtet sammen. Madelen smilte mildt og dro i ringen i øret til Pysa denne gangen. «Synes dere det føles godt?» Sa hun lavt. Pelle og Pysa så sakte opp på hverandre over skuldra til Madelen, de nikket forsiktig begge to. «Tenkt meg det» humret Madelen tilfreds. Den fornøyde humringen gled over i et enda mer fornøyd stønn når begge tvillingene presset inn i henne samtidig. «Dere er virkelig søte» gispet hun. «Dere burde gjøre dette sammen oftere» stønnet hun i det nytelsen strømmet gjennom henne.

Pelle og Pysa kom nesten samtidig, Madelen merket seg hvordan de grep hverandre i hånda når den andre ikke kunne holde seg lenger.

Madelen gled elegant ned på senga og la seg på de store putene. En tvilling på hver side som sjenert hold hverandre i hånda over brystene hennes. Hun smile og gav dem begge et kyss. «Jeg håper dere kommer og besøker meg neste gang dere er i området gutter»

Pelle og Pysa kledde på seg i stillhet, Madelen lå stadig på sengen som en kosete katt og observerte dem, et par gullmynter mellom fingrene. «Ses senere da gutter» sa hun vennlig idet de lukket døra etter seg.

Vell ute på gangen så Pelle og Pysa på hverandre og smilte litt fårete. «Det var jo faktisk ganske så greit» hvisket Pysa. Pelle trakk lillebroren nærmere og flirte, strøk hånda sakte over magen til Pysa. «Det var det» sa han, så seg fra side til side, før han lente seg inn for og gi Pysa et raskt kyss på kinnet. «Du er søt når du rødmer» hvisket han. Noe som bare fikk Pysa til å rødme dypere.

  
  


~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
  


Vell ute på gata igjen, med hver sin gledespike på armen la de merke til brannen.

 


End file.
